heroes3warfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
The Allies '''of the World War were the 4 powers (later a rebel force of an original '''Evil Powers) who opposed the Evil Powers '''and their intentions to take over the world. The original allies (Erathia, and Tatalia) formed the allied alliance to defeat Eeofol, and Deyja, trying to prevent them from taking over the world. Bracada orignally wanted to stay neutral, but still attack both sides to end the war more quickly. This failed, and made Nighon a huge power, thus Bracada was forced to join the allies, and originally AvLee didn't join the allies until 1445, when they were invaded. A rebel force Krewlod force stronger than the actual Krewlod military also joined the allies, while Phynaxia supported the allies. Erathia Erathia is the main leader of the allies, and suffered the second most casualties of the allies, despite having the smallest army (Due to population, and the fact that they were engaged in a war with Eeofol before the World War, making them lose many of their strength). They were invaded by Eeofol, and Deyja on September 1st, 1443, and after a week of fighting, they won the first battle in the war, thus starting the war. They fought really hard in many battles, and tried to get many allied help to defeat Deyja, the main enemy, along with Nighon. They were successful in defending their own home country Erathia, and Benid, however lost Northen Phynaxia, and Gryphon Lands. Tatalia Tatalia joined the allies on September 13th, 1443 after declaring war on Deyja, and Eeofol. However they lost in the Battle of Tatalia. Battles they participated in: '''Battle of Tatalia: They battled on May 21st, 1444 with the help of Erathia against Deyja, and Krewlod. They lost on June 25th, 1444 and surrendered their land to Deyja. Lapland Wars: Tatalia fought against Nighon in their top snow covered Lapland region, and defeated them. Dogon Wars: Tatalia fought against Nighon to win another battle in their central regions. Hydreigon Landings: Tatalia with support from Erathia, and Bracada fought Nighon one last time to recapture their southern island where their capital is located in. Bracada Bracada originally didn't want to be on either side in the war, but wanted to fight, so they originally decided to attack both Nighon, and Tatalia. After Nighon they found out Nighon was too powerful, and thus when Nighon declared war on Bracada, Bracada was forced to join the allies, despite having a bad relation with Erathia. Bracada is well known for taking out about 80% of all of Nighons army. But they suffered really heavy casualties. AvLee AvLee is the last member to join the allies. Despite having a well trained army, and the second biggest army due to population. AvLee wished to stay neutral do to being a peaceful nation, and did not want trouble to occur upon their civilians. However due to Deyja bombing their military base on their Pearl islands, AvLee was forced to fight in the war, and AvLee is very notable for destroying nearly half of Deyja's total casualties.